


Get Good

by radnewsbarrett



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, gender neutral reader, they're in love :'), tommy wiseau is going to watch you fall in love, you and sans act like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radnewsbarrett/pseuds/radnewsbarrett
Summary: You and Sans have been best friends for a few months now. When you bump into him at 2AM and invite him over, you slowly realize that you might feel a little more...romantically inclined towards your goofy skeleton buddy. Hijinks ensue.





	Get Good

You can’t believe how tired you are. 

You’ve been up for at least four hours now trying to beat the final boss of the video game you were _determined_ to 100-percent. You admit, you might’ve gone a little overboard with your run through of the game - a quick glance at your phone tells you it’s 1:35 AM - but you’re determined to kick this guy’s ass for good. You battle valiantly, until you get to the moment you’ve been waiting for. 

You grit your teeth as you wind up your final attack, believing that if you land this it’ll all be over. You laugh out loud when you see that’s its a critical hit - even better. You watch with wide eyes as your enemy’s health bar slowly dwindles down, further and further, until it hits -

One. He has one health point left. And it’s his turn to attack. Desperately you think back to all the power ups you’d wasted earlier in the fight, and with one sweep of his sword - it’s over. You die for what has to be the hundredth time. You let out a frustrated shout and set your controller down as fiercely as you can without breaking it. 

Your phone dings beside you, making you jump. It’s a Duolingo notification, which not only alerts you that you’re falling behind on the French leaderboard, but also shows you that it’s 2 AM. You’ve managed to waste your entire evening fighting one boss. 

It’s hard not to feel like a little bit of a loser right now. You force yourself to stand up, grimacing as you turn off the television. You’ll be back to absolutely destroy this asshole, but you think you need a break. You decide to head over to the nearby (thankfully 24-hour) coffee shop for a little pick-me-up. 

The air is brisk and it’s still dark outside. Autumn is just starting to give way to winter, and you can definitely feel the beginnings of frost crunch under your shoes as you walk. You tug your jacket further over your shoulders. 

The shop is one of your favorites, has been for a while; a really sweet fire-elemental lady - Yves, you think - reestablished it after leaving the Underground, apparently. Either way, she makes a mean cup of coffee. 

The little ‘ding’ of the front door startles the monster behind the counter; you’re sure she was sleeping, and you definitely don’t blame her. “Oh, uh - hi.” You rub your eyes with your palms and step up to her. Just being in her presence practically melts the outside’s cold from your body. “...You’re up late.”

“It’s been a weird night.” You order a large coffee and pay, sighing. “Thanks,” you say as she hands it over to you. You take a sip. “Mm! Extra hot.” Yves smiles sheepishly, glancing down at her fire-hand. 

You take a seat at a little table and take a deep breath, staring out the window. You can see little snowflakes falling outside, which brings a smile to your face. Winter’s always been the prettiest of the seasons, in your humble opinion. 

“sup.”

You nearly fling your coffee at the window when a strong hand slaps down on your shoulder. “Holy shit, Sans!”

You turn around and glare at the skeleton, shrugging his hand off of your shoulder. He grins lazily down at you, breathing a huff of air through his nostrils in amusement. “sorry, sorry. not my fault you’re the jumpiest person i know.” His puffy sweatshirt brushes against your side as he takes a seat next to you. 

“so what are you doing out and about at this ungodly hour?” he asks, nudging your side. 

“I like to think of it as getting a head start on my day.” You drink your coffee, trying to suck as much caffeine as possible into your system. Before you know it, it’s gone. “Shit.” You stand up, taking out your wallet. You feel like you need another if you don’t want to pass out in the middle of the cafe. “You want anything?”

“just a hot chocolate. gotta warm these old bones.” He clanks his wrists together, and you laugh. 

Yves quickly prepares an extra-large coffee and a regular-large hot chocolate. You sit back down and hand the drink to Sans. “thanks,” he mutters before taking a large swig. 

“Dude, how are you not burning your - oh, yeah. Never mind.” You wrap your palms around the cardboard cup. 

“you never told me what you’re doing up right now. i mean, what is it? 2:30?”

“First, I could ask you the same question.” 

“insomnia’s a bitch. was walking and spotted you, decided to ruin your evening.” 

“Fair enough.” You shrug. “And second, I’m having the worst time in the world trying to beat this shitty video game.” You frown. “Well, it’s not shitty, it’s actually pretty good - but this boss is a fucking menace.”

“well why are you still doing it?” He leans his chin in his hand. “that doesn’t sound fun. video games are fun, aren’t they...?” He grins. 

“Shut up.” You crack a smile. “It’s just the feeling of _completing_ it, y’know? Of being able to push yourself through the whole experience. Finishing a game and knowing that you did it, you didn’t give up - it’s very cool.”

“nice.” Sans nods pensively. “do you want me to come over and beat it for you?”

“Please.”

After bidding a quick goodbye to Yves, you and Sans make your way to your apartment. “do you wanna take a shortcut?” he asks, holding the door for you. 

“Nah. I love snow.” The light snow has grown a little heavier, and it reflects the distant building lights. You smile as you feel a few heavy snowflakes land in your hair, and you brush them away. You cast a glance to Sans and he doesn’t look too happy. “What, you don’t?”

He shrugs. “well, i-“

“Oh yeah!” You cut him off as the two of you cross the street. “Down in the Underground, you used to live in - what - what the hell was it - Snowtown?”

He snorts, alleviating his anxious frown, and you grin. “snowdin,” he says. “it was called snowdin and it snowed every day of my life. like, _snow_ snow, not this stuff.” His face falls just a bit, and he stares down at the cracks in the sidewalk.

A few minutes of silence pass as you both look the other way. “...I imagine that gets old fast,” you say, turning to look at him. He nods. You don’t notice as you walk by the sign of your apartment complex. “Well shit, I’m sorry. I totally forgot. We can take that shortcut, if you - “ You’re cut off by your apartment door slamming into your face. Guess you were home already. 

Sans bursts out laughing. You grimace, reaching up and clutching your nose, but the sight of Sans looking so damn _amused_ makes the pain of walking into a fucking door dissipate pretty fast. 

You hiss as you bring a hand up to your forehead. “God, Sans, I thought you were the punmaster. Didn’t know you have such a thing for slapstick.” You crack your neck, wincing. 

Sans chuckles a little more, and the pain in your face is gone completely. “yeah, not usually. this little moment was special, though - safe to say i a-_door_-ed it.”

You laugh out loud. “Shit, that was a good one.” 

Sans gives you that same smirk he always puts on when you laugh at one of his jokes. “‘s why i’m the punmaster.”

“Yeah, don’t get too cocky, asshole,” you say, grinning as you open the door. “I think I’m starting to get a _handle_ on this pun stuff.”

He looks down at your hand wrapped around the doorknob and chuckles, nodding slowly. “nice. very nice. you’re growing up so quick, kid.” He mimes wiping away a tear. “baby’s first pun.”

You open the door and walk inside, holding it for Sans. Almost immediately he makes himself comfortable on the couch, like he did the other times he’d come over. Usually you would visit him at his and Papyrus’ place, but today you wanted to finish this game in the comfort of your own home. 

“Want a blanket?” you ask. Sans just turns around and raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, it’s not really a question, huh?” You grab the large collection of knitted blankets you’d amassed over the years and set them down on the couch. You sit down and hand Sans the controller. 

“cool, thanks. let me just set this up.” You watch Sans start to fiddle with the controller, changing the button sensitivity and using settings menus you’ve never even seen. His expression barely even shifts; it’s like he’s on autopilot. You know he’s smart; you’ve known ever since the first time you met him. A few months ago, you’d been in a nearby bookstore and saw him picking up a pile of about thirty crossword puzzle collections. You’d asked what he was doing with all those, and without even breaking a sweat, he’d solved the entire first page and made up a shitty pun about every single answer. That was when you knew you’d found an absolute legend. 

And as time went by, he turned into a best friend. The two of you fit together almost perfectly; your love for goofy humor and making fun of terrible things nearly rivals his, and you two always love to laugh at nearly anything. You just have so much fun around him. And it doesn’t hurt that he’s easy on the eyes -

_Easy on the eyes?!_ You feel yourself turn red almost instantaneously. _Come on, you weenie, he’s a skeleton. He doesn’t even really have a face._ But still, the growing blush on your face tells you that there’s definitely some truth to that thought. His smile is just so...warm and comforting, like sitting in front of a crackling fireplace on Christmas Eve. 

You can’t say that you’ve never thought of him as a possible romantic companion. You’ve found yourself taken off-guard by a sudden laugh at your jokes before, and it’d taken you a few moments to pull yourself together. You sometimes get distracted by the smooth flow of his voice as he grins and reads you the summary of a shitty romance novel he’d found online. And...yeah. You’ve imagined kissing him, like, twice. Really not a big deal. _Or is it?_

You’re here, having a romantic epiphany while sitting right next to your best friend/the new object of your affections, when Sans chuckles suddenly. You turn to the TV; he’s making a profile on your console, and he’s naming himself AssBlaster6000. You burst out laughing, and he sends you a wink. Oh God. You’re in love. 

You think immediately that this night is going to turn very awkward for you with this newfound discovery, but Sans’ easygoing smile as he boots up the game erases all of your nerves. It’s so easy to be yourself with Sans, no matter what feelings you have swirling around in your head. “alright, let’s get this shit started.” He begins the fight. 

Almost immediately he’s doing way better than you’d ever managed. He’s using strategies you’d never even considered. “Dude, what the hell? Why are you so good at this?”

He squints at the television and lands a combo attack you’ve never seen in your life. “i think it’s you who has to get good, (Y/N).” You both laugh. 

You bundle yourself up in a blanket, sitting cross-legged on the couch. The enemy says something dramatic as he deploys his most powerful attack, and without even blinking, Sans dodges every blow. “...Holy shit, man. You did it.”

Sans deals one last damage point and it’s over. The credits are rolling across the screen, accompanied by cheesy music. “...Oh my God, that was so good! Dude! How in the shit did you manage to hit all those buttons? Your fingers were going so fast! You’re like a god or something.” He hands you the controller, and your hand slightly overlaps his over the right joystick. You stare down at it. 

Still holding the controller (_and by extension your hand!!_), Sans looks up at you and grins. “a god? dontcha mean a _phalangel_?”

A wide smile slowly spreads across your face as you look up to meet his eyes. “Man. Buddy. Oh my God.” You snatch the controller back, laughing out loud now. “That was one of the most painful puns I’ve ever heard in my life!”

“you’re laughing!” he points out. You can hear the smile in his voice. “you’re laughing, so i think it was a pretty good pun.”

“Fine, fine.” You turn the console off just as YOU, THE PLAYER are being thanked. “So, uh...” A nice little silence falls between the two of you. “Well, I... It’s 3 AM. I’m not doing anything tomorrow, what about you?”

“nope.”

“So...” You untangle yourself from your comfy blanket and stand. “Would you be opposed to making some popcorn and putting on a completely abysmal movie?”

“sounds like an ideal evening to me, (Y/N). as long as you shit on the movie like you always do - i love to hear all the weird stuff you have to say.”

You freeze. Usually you’d reply back with something snarky, but after your little self-discovery moment a few minutes ago, you just feel flustered. And extremely giddy. “Uh... Yeah. Thanks! You too.”

You disappear into the kitchen, grinning like a madman. That was...one of the nicest things Sans has ever said to you? You know he likes you and enjoys your company, because he generally seems to have a good time whenever you hang out, but he’s never outright said it like that. Wow. You throw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and sit at the kitchen table, staring out at the back of his head like a lovesick idiot. 

The ‘ding’ of the microwave nearly gives you a heart attack. You shake yourself a bit, vowing not to act like an awkward weirdo out there. You grab the popcorn and narrowly avoid burning your hand as you dump it into a bowl. 

“I come bearing gifts,” you announce as you enter the room. You set the bowl on the table in front of you, then walk around to the TV. Sans snickers as you pull out the DVD and wave it at him; it’s The Room. It’s just gotta be The Room. 

You put it in and press play, walking to the couch and sitting down. You snatch up the blankets and bury yourself in them. Sans sits at the opposite end of the couch, leaning on the armrest with his legs outstretched. Neither of you are very cuddly, you’ve discovered over the past few months; you both value your personal space, so you don’t find yourselves leaning up against each other while watching shitty rom-coms or anything. Right now, though, you catch yourself wondering how it would feel to be held by him, to have him wrap his arm around you and rest his head on your shoulder...

Oh God. Your brain really needs to shut the hell up right now. As the opening credits are starting, Sans clears his throat. “i’m, uh...gonna go get something.” You nod, and he stands up, heading towards the kitchen. 

You shift a bit, leaning back on the couch and watching the TV. Of course Sans isn’t gonna want to sit next to you - he never has before, what about tonight is gonna make him suddenly change his mind? You watch as he returns with a glass of water. He sets it down on the table and sits down, right next to you. 

He’s sitting right next to you. 

Casually, he takes your blanket and spreads it over himself, leaning towards you a bit. You have literally no idea what’s going on, or what to do with yourself. He’s directly next to you? You’re sharing a blanket? _Your legs are touching?_ You try desperately to focus on Tommy Wiseau instead of this new development. Sans laughs at one of the lines. “god, the delivery’s horrible. he’s calling her sexy but his tone sounds like he’s ordering a pizza over the phone.”

You laugh a little, wincing when you hear your voice waver. “Y-yeah, totally.” You watch the movie for a few minutes in silence. You make an off-hand comment about how horrible the music is during the sex scene, and Sans lets out a laugh. You can feel him move a little as he does so, and you sink a little deeper in love. 

He reaches up to stretch his arm, and a few of his bones pop in the process. You start to tell him that his arm sounds like it’s about to fall apart, but the words die in your throat when he wraps his arm around your shoulders. 

You practically short circuit. With wide eyes, you look at his hand, resting delicately on your right shoulder, then his face, which - you’ve gotta be hallucinating this - is _blushing?_ Oh, wow. You’re pretty sure that’s a good sign. 

You hate to admit it, but Sans’ knee is starting to jab into your thigh in an uncomfortable way. You take a deep breath and shift yourself, so that his bony knee isn’t stabbing you anymore. Regrettably, though, the only way you can maintain this position without breaking your spine in half is lying your head on Sans’ shoulder. 

You’re on fire. You feel him stiffen almost immediately, and you glance up at his face. He looks either surprised or mortified. Probably both. God, you can’t imagine how the two of you look right now: tangled up in each other’s limbs like idiots, hardly breathing and staring straight ahead at Tommy Wiseau’s ass cheeks. 

This is the end of your friendship with Sans, you think. You’ve bungled it all up with this unbearably awkward evening, and just as you start to frown and mourn your relationship, you hear him say - 

“i really want to kiss you right now.”

Oh. Wow. Holy shit.

Your brain is completely empty. You can only think on the most basic level. You turn to look at him, and he’s wearing the most serious expression you’ve ever seen on him. “But, you, uh... You don’t have lips.”

God, he looks embarrassed. You want to punch yourself in the face. “yeah. that’s a problem, huh?”

You immediately shake your head. Your body is moving about a mile faster than your brain. “Nah, I mean I could - I could just...” Before you even realize what’s happening, you push yourself forward and kiss him on the cheek. 

His face is super cold, despite the fact that it’s bright blue. You pull your face back and look at him; he looks almost as surprised as you. “...Huh. I didn’t totally fuck that up,” you say. 

“absolutely not.” Sans blinks, turns away; he sort of looks like Greg Sestero’s hit him in the head with a football. Dumbstruck, he looks back at you. “huh. that’s, uh... thanks.”

“Yeah.” You grin suddenly, snapping out of your shock. “You’re the best. You’re so funny and intelligent and I sort of want to spend all my time with you.” Kind of a weird feeling dump, but you’re too far into this to care. 

“yeah, i know what you mean.” Your smile widens. “_you’re_ the best. you don’t know how nice it is hanging out with you - it’s like i spend all my time full of stress and worries and shit, but when i’m with you it all just flies out the window.” his skeletal hand finds yours, and your fingers lace together. “can i kiss you again? or you kiss me, or, uh - fuck it.”

This time he leans in, placing his other hand on the back of your neck. It’s a bit of a race against time to get your lips in the kissing position, but you manage it. You press your lips gently to his teeth, and except for your own teeth clacking weirdly against his for a second, it all goes smoothly. There’s this odd sensation radiating from him that you can feel in your lips; it’s sort of like static electricity, and it tickles. You smile, and he feels it, because he returns the gesture. 

You part. “I never knew you could blush,” you say. “It’s really fucking cute.”

“heh, yeah.” He rubs his arm nervously through his sweatshirt. A blue blush dusts his cheeks. “you don’t know how hard it was to not be constantly blushing like an idiot around you.”

“Aw.” You reach out and wrap your arm around him, pulling him in for a little hug. “So this is, like, a moment, right? Like a ‘we’ve confessed our feelings, we’re dating now’ moment?”

“only if you want to be.” He turns and looks at you, taking in your expression. 

“Of course I do. Yes.” You sigh. “I’ve been trying so hard to think of puns this whole time but nothing’s coming to me.”

“i gotcha covered.” He turns back to the movie, running a hand through your hair. “i’m so glad i was _wiseau_ enough to finally make a move.”

You laugh, throwing your head back. “Nice.”

“i hope you have enough _room_ in your heart for me.” He grins at you, that same grin that never, ever gets old, and you kiss him one more time. 

“You’re tearing me apart, Sans,” you murmur against his teeth, and he laughs as you pull away. You rest your head on his shoulder and pull him close. You never could’ve imagined that being shitty at video games would get you this far.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, thanks for reading! i honestly just wanted to write something where sans and the reader act like dumbasses together :') i've recently fallen fully and completely in love with undertale (and sans!!) so i had to write something. thanks again for reading, leave a comment if you want! (and if i messed up on the gender neutral-ness at any point let me know!)


End file.
